1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an LCD panel using polymer-stabilizing alignment technology and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, alignment technology such as polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology is used in manufacturing LCD panel. According to the PSA technology, photosensitive monomers are mixed in a liquid crystal layer, and after the photosensitive monomers are arranged, an energy source such as ultra-violet or heat is applied to allow photosensitive monomers to be polymerized as a polymer to guide the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules.
However, the LCD panel using PSA technology is susceptible to the problems such as Mura or image sticking. Mura refers to the problem which occurs when local image has low contrast or non-uniformed luminance. Image sticking refers to the problem which occurs if previous image stays for a long duration of time and is overlapped with the subsequent image when an image displayed on the LCD panel displays over a long duration is switched to another image.
The current solution is to dope a light initiator in the liquid crystal layer to initiate polymerization reaction and make polymerization reaction more complete. However, despite the light initiator is added during the manufacturing process, the manufactured LCD panel still has image sticking problem.